Exploiters and hackers on roblox
this is not a story of an exploiter and a victim. This is the story where roblox is becoming unsafer and unsafer. roblox, is in danger, exploiters, hackers, scammers, they are everywhere. In every game’s comments, in every group walls, was in your friend request, was in your followers, and was in your messages. Roblox couldn’t defeat these “scam-bots”, this may be the “warning” that roblox will be soon destroyed by scammers and exploiters and will soon be shut down. Even the comments in gamepasses are deleted, scammers and exploiters will find a way, even roblox patches something, scammes and exploiters will find a way in 2010 - 2013, it was safe, where scammers only go on your messages and you could avoid them from further scam messages, the common scam “builderman told me” scams, they were almost harmless, they weren’t ”scams”, they were just “spams” they will not steal your account, or do nothing. before the “game’s comments” were deleted (2015 - 2016), they were almost full of “bacon-hair” scam comments, scammers are rising in the game called roblox in 2016, tix were removed due to being “abused” by exploiters by “botting the place” or other methods. Many thought it was the “bankrupt” that caused it for being deleted, the other reason was being abused. So, if you get 1 visit, you get 1 ticket, so if you bot the place, you get so many tickets, that is how the ”botting the place abuse” work. 2014 - present, scam games... in 2014, they were just uncommon or rare. As you go in 2016, you will see some players say “free-robux in my game”, this proves that the exploiters hacked or stolen the innocent account to be “scam-puppet”, and you will see that their games became “free-robux game”. in-game scams are now very smart, and just search “robux” in games, you will see free robux scam games everywhere, i also think that sometimes, scam games are created by smart-kids, explaining scam-games are pretty complex so, this paragraph is very long. 2012 april fools hack were just the beginning, the hackers will evolve and evolve, and will soon return..... after the “games’ comment section” were removed, the scammers went to “gamepasses and catalog’s” comments and scammers start botting and scamming, it was almost non-stop, after the “catalog items’ comment section was removed, the bots were all the “groups’ chat wall and gamepasses’”. Every bot patches, botters will return and return, if forum still exist today, the forums would be full of botted scams. 2018, bots have been evolved, it has “verification-hat” right now, color and torso color and “bird-shoulder accessory”, they were able to fill the “about” with scam message in the their profiles, and automatically message the gamepasses’ comment sections, the amounts of bots right now is COUNTLESS, i think about 20 - 30% of all accounts created are bots. Roblox, is unsafe, not just for kids, but also for roblox itself from being hacked. In my opinion, if group-walls and gamepasses’ comment sections were deleted, botting scammers and hackers or exploiters will execute a great plan to.... Just like april fools 2012 hack but the banners are advertising roblox scam websites and much worse... Category:Glitches/Exploits